Bring the Night On
by callmewhateveryouwant
Summary: They wait for the night. They wait for when they can breathe again.


**Bring the Night On **(song by Eve 6)

Harry's cheek burned with the icy coolness of the stone wall as he was shoved against it. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to rid himself of his impending headache. Before he could succeed, he was pulled back and shoved against the wall once more, tearing a choked grunt from his throat. Harry felt a trickle of blood slither down his cheek, only now realizing his glasses had shattered and shards of glass were now embedded in his face. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the dull throbbing pain begin to envelop him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Potter," Malfoy hissed, his breath ghosting across Harry's ear. Harry was about ready to give a smartass retort but instead was torn from the wall and thrown to the floor, Malfoy now towering over him. Giving up hope of trying to get up- he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him and was bound to have bountiful amounts of tender bruises forming- Harry lay on the ground, glaring up at his aggressor.

With a look of absolute, unrestrained, completely pure rage on his face, Malfoy flexed his fists, trying to control the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Get up, Potter." Malfoy watched as Harry gulped in air, his arms shaky as he attempted to sit up. "I said get up, Potter. We're nowhere near done." As Harry struggled to get up, Malfoy tried to figure out what was so different about this fight than all their others. This fight _felt_ different; tension was highly concentrated in the air and magic was crackling around them.

Malfoy knew he was probably the angriest he had ever been; Harry had insulted his late mother and that was too far. The Gryffindor could insult his father all he wanted, because even Malfoy admitted to himself, somewhere deep within himself that never saw the light of day, that his father was quite the evil bastard. But his mother, _his mother_, the woman who raised and nurtured him, convinced him not to get the Dark Mark (not that Harry or anyone else knew), and saved his life by sacrificing her own when a few select Death Eaters had heard of his betrayal. Insulting her was the worst thing Harry could've done. But even with that factor involved, Malfoy knew this fight was different, somehow.

Seeing Harry in a somewhat standing position, Malfoy unleashed all his rage, running at Harry and shoving him as hard as he could against the cold stone wall, hearing a satisfying _crack_. "Don't you dare say anything about my mother, Potter," Malfoy whispered venomously, the hatred drowning in his words. Smirking maliciously (since when could he _smirk_ and have it be _malicious_?), Harry shoved Malfoy off of him.

"Why not," Harry asked, spitting blood onto the floor, "She's just another fucking Death Eater. Oh, excuse me, _was_ just another fucking Death Eater." Having no time to react, Harry found himself up against the wall yet again, pain erupting from everywhere on his body.

"Don't act like you fucking knew her, Potter. You know nothing of her." Smirking yet again (how did he get so good at that?), Harry met Malfoy's clouded, silver eyes. "Enlighten me, then." Getting shoved further into the wall, if that was even possible, Malfoy responded. "You don't deserve it." Without a moment's hesitation, Malfoy punched Harry in the face, Malfoy's other arm pressed painfully across Harry's chest, acting as the only thing keeping him up.

"You don't fucking deserve it," Malfoy muttered, eyes boring into Harry's. And suddenly, their lips were mashed together, teeth scraping and biting, tongues pressing as hard as possible. They didn't know how it happened, but here it was, happening. Malfoy's hands were clamped around Harry's shoulders and Harry's arms were pressed between their two bodies.

Breaking apart at the lips, Harry and Malfoy gasped for air, feeling the other's breath against their lips. Hating the feeling of being apart, even if only at the lips and only just barely, their lips met again, the kiss losing none of the passion it had the first time. Pulling his lips from Harry's, Malfoy latched onto Harry's neck, immediately stifling the Gryffindor's complaint about the sudden lack of kissing. Malfoy sucked and licked and nipped and just-about-everythinged Harry's neck.

Ripping Harry's robes open, and ripping a moan from his throat, Malfoy moved his lips down to Harry's collarbone. He licked along Harry's skin, and enjoyed the salty taste of it. Having no patience for buttons or anything of the sort, Draco (and since when had he become Draco? Harry figured that with the new developments it only seemed right to at least be on a first-name basis) tore open Harry's shirt. Draco licked a trail down Harry's flesh until he swiped over one of his nipples. Laving the bud, Draco sucked it into his mouth, biting it gently, and he ripped another moan from Harry's throat.

Draco gave the same amount of attention to Harry's other nipple, and continued his descent down Harry's torso. Finding Harry's navel, Draco did a few thrusting motions with his tongue into the shallow dip, losing count of just how many moans and groans he had torn from Harry's mouth. Realizing how painfully hard he was and how he had begun to rub himself through his pants and robes without knowing it, Draco pulled away from Harry's body and stood up.

"Turn around," Draco muttered, wanting to add 'Harry' to the end of his command, though not knowing how that would go over with the brunette. He watched as Harry obeyed without any hesitation whatsoever. Shoving Harry's robes up and reaching around to unbutton and shove Harry's pants down, Draco pressed three fingers to the other's lips, waiting for the lips to open and suck the digits in.

Harry did indeed suck the fingers in, caressing each one with his tongue and making sure they were slick enough. Draco slipped his fingers out of Harry's mouth, pressing wet, sloppy kisses along the nape of the brunette's neck. Draco rubbed Harry's cheeks, relaxing the muscles, before he spread them apart and began massaging Harry's opening. Making slow, leisurely patterns across Harry's entrance, Draco waited until almost all the tension had left Harry's body, choosing that moment to push a solitary finger past the ring of muscle. Draco thrusted in and out gently, wriggling his finger a little bit more each push back in.

Once he felt that Harry was loose enough, Draco pushed another finger in. Scissoring and curling his finger's in Harry's tight heat, Draco found the nub of flesh and pressed against it, ripping a moan like none other from the boy- man?- before him. Draco quickly slid a third finger in, not that Harry noticed, being too wrapped up in the sensastions of fingers pressing right _there_ to notice. Thrusting, twisting and, oh god, _pressing_, Draco pulled Harry closer to the edge with each moment of tormenting pleasure.

Stilling his fingers, Draco allowed Harry to fuck himself on the digits, pushing down to the knuckles and his movements growing in pace and power. Draco noticed how very close Harry was, and slowly pulled his fingers out, hearing a disappointed whimper come from Harry as he did so.

Spitting on his hand and slicking himself up quickly, Draco muttered a few protection spells and nudged the head of his engorged cock against Harry's entrance. Draco pushed past through the tight flesh gently and bit by bit, making sure not to hurt his enemy (surely they're still enemies, right?). Finding this pace excruciatingly slow, Harry took matters into his own hands and pushed down against Draco's dick with brutal force, feeling Draco's balls hit his ass as he sheathed the blonde completely. Draco groaned loudly and tried to control himself, lest he come already.

Pulling out slowly, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's ear. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to pound into you, no mercy, no control?" Harry's eyes slid closed and he moaned at Draco's words. Nodding quickly, Harry muttered, "No control," before moaning once again as Draco thrust into him harshly.

Draco lost all sense of restraint, hips snapping as he pounded heavily into Harry. Draco grabbed Harry around the waist, pulling him down for each brutal thrust. Harry, grunting with the force of Draco's thrusts and his overwhelming pleasure, choked out the word, "Harder."

Absorbing what Harry just said, Draco put all he could behind each thrust, sure Harry would break before him from the force of it all. But, even as Draco pounded away at a furious pace, Harry muttered out, "Oh god...harder...faster...god, fuck me _hard_." Aiming to please, Draco managed to gather all of his remaining strength and _plowed_ into Harry's tight heat. Having no strength left to control himself and keep a bit of his Malfoy dignity, Draco started moaning freely.

"Fuck...oh Merlin...just-_fuck_..." Draco mumbled out between thrusts. "Merlin, you're so fucking _tight_..." Harry's moans overlapped and mixed with Draco's as he moved his hand from where it had been bracing himself on the wall, the other arm folded, forearm pressed against the stones as his head was cradled in the crease of the elbow. His hand descended from the wall and found Draco's hand, pulling it to his straining cock. Lacing their fingers together, hands damp with sweat, Draco began jerking Harry off to the time of his so-close-to-vicious thrusts.

Draco's moans grew louder, obscenities and dirty admissions mixed in with them, as he placed sloppy, barely-even-kisses kisses across Harry's neck, wishing he had taken Harry's clothes off before so he could taste the sweet skin of his back. As it was, they were both still almost fully clothed. Harry's pants were shoved down to mid thigh, and his robes and shirt were ripped open in the front. Draco's fly was open and pants pushed down the slightest amount, the only article of clothing showing any sign of imperfection, though, now that he thought about it, his robes were bound to be plenty rumpled by now, taking into account how he was now mercilessly fucking Harry, thrusting into him with all his might.

Harry, unable to handle the stimulation of Draco's hand on his cock, dick up his ass, and lips on his neck, knew he couldn't last much longer. Furiously pushing his hips down on Draco's cock, and up into the tight circle of his hand, Harry came with a choked groan of "Draco." Spurts of cum erupted from his engorged flesh, spraying his abs and even a bit of his chest, and dribbling down the sides of Draco's hands. Draco kept pumping Harry's wilting erection, milking it for all it was worth and just about over stimulating the brunette.

Slipping his hand from Harry's hip up to his chest, Draco pulled Harry down on his cock with all his strength possible. Four deep thrusts later, Draco came. Grunting loudly and the name "Harry" barely leaving his lips, he shoved his face into the crook of Harry's neck, and spilled his seed into the other boy's tight channel.

Needing desperately to feel Harry's lips against his own again, Draco pulled Harry's head back, latching onto his lips with all the passion one could have after the most intense fuck of their life. Having no strength left, and cursing that he didn't, Draco pulled away from Harry's lips and slipped out of his slack opening, groaning slightly at the sensations and loss.

Harry, needing to feel the blonde's heat, pulled their bodies flush against each other, resting his head on Draco's shoulder as Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. After a few minutes of blissful, post-orgasmic cuddling, they both reluctantly pulled away, for loud, monstrous fucks in the middle of a hallway usually do not go unnoticed, even if it was in the early hours of the morning, though it was still considered night for the boys. Both had been up, wandering the corridors and trying to find some sense of calm in their heads.

Draco muttered a quick cleaning charm on them both, strangely missing the feeling of Harry's cooling cum on his hand. He also cast a few _minor_ healing charms as Harry said he didn't want his wounds healed completely, just enough to ebb the pain a bit and prevent even more scarring on his face. Draco pulled up and zipped his pants, smirking as he watched Harry as he attempted to close his shirt somewhat and huffed lightly as he realized it was a lost cause.

They somehow fell into another embrace, lips pressed against the other's, tongues colliding furiously despite the exhaustion. Wishing for just a few more moments of this, of anything with the other, they both pulled back for a final time, knowing their luck of not being caught was surely running thin.

Casting one last desperate and lingering look at each other, the two turned away from the other, making their way back to their separate dorms. Even as they both lay in their cold and lonely beds, they both knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would happen again. Much like a butterfly needs it wings, or a snake needs its fangs, Harry and Draco needed each other. Just like oxygen, they would die without the other in their life. Amazing how quickly their hatred morphed into something entirely different (though they both figured hatred was still a very essential part to their relationship).

If anything, the next day ensured another night, which ensured another rendezvous between the two. As long as night kept coming, they lived. Both muttered, "Bring the night on," as they scrabbled for a few hours of sleep and willed the following day to go faster, where night would fall once again.


End file.
